Delicate Touches
by DarkenedMoonAngel
Summary: After the death of his Vice Capitan Toshiro Hitsugaya is in a dark place, but with her delicate touches she reaches something inside of him...
1. Chapter 1

I do now own bleach or its characters.

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya stood before the Senkaimon gate, watching as bloodied and beaten Soul Reapers flowed through from the living world. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if a great hand was holding his lungs in its grasp stopping him from inhaling. He couldn't stop searching through the crowed, looking for her long brightly colored hair, looking for her smile, her bright eyes. Behind him he could hear his Lieutenant and Ukitake calling out to him.<p>

He was grasping his hands tightly around the soft blue scarf he wore, she had given it to him once for his birthday. When the gate suddenly closed he felt his heart sink, his knees give way and hit the hard ground, she suddenly felt very cold. He couldn't breathe again, the hand that had held his breath was crushing the life out of him and as he gasped for air the realization hit him, she was gone. The last words he had said to her, those cruel and unfair words, those were the last she had heard from him. Not soft words of love, not confessions or reassurances of a long life still to come, but harsh and spite filled words. Words that he never should have said to her, she who had stayed with him through the bad times, who had been as loyal to him as she was to her own Captain.

He could hear Ukitake calling to him, he felt his warm hand on his shoulder. Someone was in front of him asking him if he was alright, speaking to him and calling his name. But even with all the commotion around him happening he couldn't stop staring at the gate, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't believe that she wasn't there.

* * *

><p>"Shiro-Chan!" she saw him cringe at her use of his nickname, his reaction made her smile brighten. She was on top of his desk in an instant, sitting legs crossed, hands holding her cheeks, bright eyes staring at him. He looked up from his paperwork at her, "Whatchya doing Shiro-chan?" Her face wasn't a child's any longer, she was taller, almost as tall as he was but not quite; her hair was longer like Rangiku's had been, but instead of pinned up all the time she often let it billow around her wildly; her smile was as bright often the brightest thing he would see on most days; and the little knick knacks that she wore reminded him of the accessories that Rangiku had worn. The young woman Yachiru had become was a strange copy of his former Lieutenant, it wasn't surprising though the two had been as close as sisters. Having grown up around all men Yachiru had become a strange type of girl in her teens. Rangiku seeing that the men of the 11th had much too much influence upon the blossoming young women took her under her wing, and to the dismay of Yumichika and Kenpachi, had shown her 'the ways of the women.'<p>

They had been inseparable for a long time, and Hitsugaya had gotten used to Yachiru's random visits where she would often give Rangiku a reason to skip out on paper work. However, now he wondered why she was here, Rangiku was…..she had been gone for months. Hitsugaya glanced at the bright girl with the pink hair and eyed her, suspicious of her presence.

"Paperwork….the same thing you are supposed to be doing right now," he said his eyes going back down to the papers in front of him. For the past few months Yachiru would show up every few days, it had been happening since he had come back from the 4th Division. He really didn't understand the fascination that the younger girl had with him.

"That's boring, feathers always does it, he says that I have terrible handwriting," her smile brightened.

"I don't doubt that," Toshiro said as he continued to look down.

"Shiro-chan? Can I see your scar?" she asked innocently.

"No." Almost every day since she had fist glanced the scar across his chest she had requested to see it.

"Please?"

"No Kusajishi!" he stopped writing. "Besides….. you can see it on my face," he whispered.

"That's not the scar I'm talking about," she said, her voice no longer joy filled and carefree, but serious and more somber than he had ever heard before. His head snapped up to look at her but she was gone, his papers strewn across the room from her speed. He stared at the place where she had just been not fully grasping her words.

* * *

><p>"No that is not how you play kick ball!" cried Yachiru.<p>

"What are you taking about I kicked the ball!" Ikkaku yelled at her.

Toshiro sighed, he really hadn't wanted to come to the 11th division barracks but he needed the Lieutenant's, or in this case Yumichika's forgery, on a document. As he rounded the corner of the building he stopped, his eyes scanned the courtyard and took in the scene before him. Ikkaku was standing behind Jade, who looked like she had grown an inch since he had seen her last. The little girl was wearing a dark blue yukata with a pink sash, her hair was longer and partially pinned up by a beret, something he knew Yachiru had done. Yachiru was crouching down in front of the toddler holding the soccer ball, that he himself had brought back from the living world for Jade. Today Yachiru's pink hair was pulled back with wisps of it flying freely in the breeze. Toshiro glanced past the three to his target, Yumichika had a table set up under a temporary tent and was sitting doing paperwork, every now and then he would glance over at the trio.

"You are supposed to kick the ball and then run around the bases not just kick it!" Yachiru yelled placing the ball back in front of Jade and Ikkaku.

"I think you have the rules wrong!" Ikkaku said.

"Do not! Renji told me that this is how Ichi plays it in the living world!"

"I still don't think you're playing this game right!" Ikkaku scratched his head staring down at the black and white ball.

"I am so!"

"Are not!"

"Am so!" Yachiru picked up the ball, Jade reached for it, when that failed she began hopping up and down attempting to grab it from Yachiru's grasp.

"Not!"

"Too! If you think I'm not then….."

"What are you doing?" asked Toshiro.

Ikkaku and Yachiru looked up at him, Yachiru had just pulled her arm back ready to fire the black and white circle at Ikkaku's head. Jade's head turned towards the Capitan, upon sighting him the toddler clapped her hands together and happily gurgled.

"Shiro-chan! You were in the world of the living tell us how to correctly play kick ball!" cried Yachiru bounding over to him and grabbing his shihakusho sleeve.

"What? I don't know that game," he said.

"OH please please please….." she whined.

"Kusajashi I don't know what game you are talking about!"

"Ohhh," she groaned, "I'll just have to go ask Renji." She smiled brightly at him and then with a burst of wind and a swirl of dust she was gone and the ball was bouncing on the ground. Jade giggled at the burst of wind that had blown her hair sideways.

"Is there something that we could assist you with Capitan Hitsugaya?" asked Yumichika standing from his desk and leaving the shade of the tent.

"Yes, I need a signature on these," he said handing several documents over to him. Toshiro crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the 5th seat to complete them. He looked down when he felt an awkward tugging at his robes. Jade had made her way over to him and was staring up at him with a smile.

"Shiro…." She said pointing at his face. "Shiro…."

"That's Capitan Hitsugaya…." He said.

The little girl stared at him for several seconds she opened her mouth twice then closed it again before smiling and saying, "Shiro…." She smiled larger and then ran back over to Ikkaku, who was now sitting under Yumichika's tent his legs crossed and his sword besides him. Jade began tugging on his sleeve and pointing at Hitsugaya calling out his name. "Shiro…Shiro!"

"Yeah kid I know," Ikkaku said with a nod, he glanced over at Hitsugaya. Jade nodded and then sat down next to Ikkaku imitating his scowl.

"She's gotten taller," Toshiro said after several moments of silence.

Yumichika looked up from his paper work, he glanced between the girl and the Capitan. "Yes we're going to have to get her new Kimono's soon," he said. "She seems to have an attachment to the colors pink and blue."

"That's just because she's around the Lieutenant all the time," scoffed Ikkaku.

"Tenant!" cried Jade happily. "Tenant!"

Yumichika smiled, glanced up at Toshiro once more, and then returned to his paperwork. There were several moments of silence between the group, while Jade played in the dust on the ground drawing different shapes.

Finally Toshiro broke the silence with his question, "Do either of you know why Lieutenant Kusajishi has been coming to my barracks lately?"

Yumichika stopped writing, Ikkaku glanced up and then away, and Jade didn't acknowledge the question at all. Toshiro knew that they were keeping something to themselves. "Well?" he asked.

"We actually don't know, but the Capitan did say that she's been running off on her own a lot lately," Yumichika said. "Been talking to a bunch of different people seems like…. you're the third person to ask us that same question."

"Who else has she been visiting?"

"Hisagi Shuuhie and Nanao Ise," Ikkaku said.

Realization dawned upon him, those two had also been in Hueco Mundo when they lost Rangiku. "Has she been visiting them since we returned?"

"Yes, she sat with Nanao for three days straight while she was in her coma, visited Hisagi every night, and afterwards she would come over to see us and Jade," Yumichika said. "It's becoming a regular thing with her now."

"Does she ask you about it?" Toshiro asked before he could stop himself.

Yumichika stiffened once more and his pen stilled, there was a moment of silence before Ikkaku replied, his voice slightly quieter. "Yeah….she asks about Ran a lot."

"What do you say….."

"I knew I was right!" she appeared suddenly in a surge of dust.

Yumichika's hand slid and the signature he had been writing was messed, Ikkaku jumped a foot in the air his arms now posed in a frightened tree like position, and Jade had stood up and ran over to the bright haired Lieutenant yelling "Tenant! Tenant!"

Yachiru had a bright smile plastered on her face, her hands triumphantly on her hips, her hair falling from the bun she had tied it up in, and the pink sash around her waist blowing in the wind. "I was right we were playing the correct way!"

"Play play!" cried Jade as she jumped up and down in front of Yachiru.

"Yep yep play play!" Said Yachiru grasping the little girls hands and lifting her higher with each jump. "And it's baldy's turn to catch!"

Ikkaku glared at Yachiru and scoffed, then he stood and grumbled, "whatever."

"Play play!" yelled Jade. "Chika too! Chika too!"

"You hear that feathers you have to play too Jade's orders!" Yachiru said scooping up the toddler and holding her under her left arm. "You have to!"

"That is absurd Lieutenant I will not…."

"Come on Yumichika don't fight you know you're going to play either sooner or later," said Ikkaku, who had taken his place thirty feet in front of Yachiru's kicking spot.

Yumichika glared and then sighed, he pushed his chair back and gracefully glided to where Ikkaku was, "I would like to be pitcher."

"Yeah right not in this lifetime," muttered Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku!"

Toshiro watched the four of them as they prepared to play the ridiculous game from the human world. However his eyes somehow wandered back to Yachiru, particularly the sash that was tied to her waist. It looked oddly like the one Rangiku used to have, but he knew that it wasn't, that one was safely tucked away in a secure desk drawer waiting for its inheritor to come of age. He stared at Yachiru as she happily danced around with the small silver haired child in her arms, and in an instant he saw something else, an older woman with a different child. But with a blink it cleared and he saw only Yachiru and Jade once more.

Ikkaku glanced at him once but before he could ask Toshiro was gone. Deciding that the game should begin Ikkaku pitched the first ball towards the pink haired teen, who had placed Jade on the sidelines. The game began and continued for several hours, more and more people joining every now and then. Ikkaku noticed how Yachiru's smile widened whenever someone new would join the game, he also noticed the way the Yachiru's eyes would drift in the direction of the 10th Division every few minutes.

* * *

><p>The world around him suddenly disappeared, "Guess who Shiro-chan!"<p>

He felt his eye twitch beneath her hands, "Kusajishi…."

"Aww how'd you know!"

The world came back as she removed her hands and perched herself a top his desk right next to the stack of papers that he was supposed to be finishing. "You're the only one who comes here in such a manner," he said.

"Oh…." She leaned back and swung her legs back and forth, "that's so depressing Shiro-chan, being here all alone like that. You should come play with me and Jade sometime," she said brightly.

"I do not have time for 'play' Lieutenant Kusajishi….and neither do you…." He looked up and noticed her standing near the bookshelf in the corner. She was reading the titles on the ends walking along the long shelf gracefully. The light streaming in through the window lit up her hair and brightened her face.

"Shiro you have so many books, do you read them all?"

"I have….I've read most of them, there are only…."

"I wish I could read like you do Shiro-chan I always find it so boring," she ran her delicate fingers over the edge of the bookshelf.

"You can't find every book boring."

"Well I did…but….sometimes Ran-chan would read to me and then it wasn't as boring….but other than that I didn't think much of them," she said.

"Well maybe you just need to find someone to read to you again," he said going back to his paperwork. In an instant he knew he should have kept his mouth shut, "Oh Shiro-chan would you! I'd love that!"

He looked up at her , "Wait Kusajishi I never said…."

"You can read to me and Jade like Ran-chan did, though Jade usually falls asleep….I'm so happy I'll find a book and then we can start!"

And with that she was gone again back through the window.

* * *

><p>Yumichika's footsteps were silent as he padded down the 11th Divisions Barracks. He turned the corner to see a light on in the Lieutenant's office, which was strange due to the fact that Yachiru almost never used her office. Mostly it was he who used it for his own purposes, as he came closer to the door he heard clattering and rummaging. He peeked through the doorway and saw clutter thrown everywhere, papers, folders, ink bottles, and brushes.<p>

"Lieutenant what are you doing!" he cried throwing open the door

Yachiru's head popped up from behind the desk, her long hair was loose around her shoulders and in her mouth was a large sucker. "Oh….fweathwers…" she mumbled. "I was wooking fwor something."

"Obviously Lieutenant, but what exactly are you looking for?"

She glanced around the room and then her eyes settled back on him, "I'm nwot swure where it is."

Yumichika narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together, "Then why are you looking for it in here?"

Yachiru looked around again, finally taking the sucker out of her mouth and pursing her lips together. "Well the last time I remembered having it I was in here," she said as she scratched her head.

"What are you looking for!"

"What's all the shouting for?" Kenpachi appeared in the doorway with Ikkaku behind him.

"The Lieutenant is looking for something Capitan and she is making a serious mess while doing it," said Yumichika with a grimace.

Kenpachi looked up at the girl, who was standing in the middle of the mess scratching her head, "Yachiru?" She didn't appear to have heard him, "Yachiru."

"Hmmm?" she didn't turn around to look at him.

"What are you doing?"

She stopped her movements and stilled, she didn't move for several moments and then she turned around a bright smile on her face. "I'm looking for something Ran-chan left me!"

The three men stared at the girl, Ikkaku had stiffened while Yumichika seemed to have been pushed back by her words. "But I can't find it," she said again scratching her head. "I know maybe it's under the bed," and with another gush of wind she was gone and the office window was open.

Yumichika stared at the open window, "Capitan?"

"Let her be, she's doing the same as everyone else and I don't care to interrupt her," Kenpachi said turning and walking out of the room.

"Ikkaku should we…."

"No leave it alone," he said before disappearing back to their bedroom.

Yumichika stared back at the open window, "I wonder what she was looking for?" Blowing out the lanterns he decided that he would deal with the mess in the morning. He too then returned to his room without a word.

Atop the roof a young snowy haired Capitan reflected upon the girls words, 'I'm looking for something Ran-chan left me!' She had mentioned that she was looking for a book possibly it was one that his Lieutenant had left, she had been looking for it all night. He had watched her search through countless boxes and drawers to no avail.

* * *

><p>"Shiro-chan!" he didn't react to her this time, it was becoming too often of an interruption. She wasn't only visiting every few days now, no currently she was visiting every other day. "Shiro-Chan!" her voice was too unique for him to be able ignore.<p>

"Shiro…" she had perched herself at his side, her hands clutching the armrest and her chin resting on top of them. She took one look at what he was doing and sighed, "Always the same Shiro-chan."

He had stopped trying to correct her long ago, it was useless, she would promise to use his professional name and then she would completely and utterly forget the next moment. Suddenly she stilled her eyes stopping on a piece of paper that was halfway hidden under the rest. He followed her eyes and recognized what she was looking at, he was about to cover it up, but before he could reach it she had snatched it up and was examining it.

She was silent the entire time she read it and then finally turned around, "Shiro-chan are you getting a new Lieutenant?" her voice was somehow serious, something that was a rarity.

Toshiro looked away from her in shame and embarrassment, he didn't want to, not so soon after Rangiku's death, however the head Capitan wanted him to choose a new subordinate by the end of the month. "I've been given orders," he said.

"Orders?" she raised an eyebrow and then looked back at the list in her hand. She frowned once and then crumpled up the list in her hands. "Nope none of these Shiro-chan you'll just have to get another batch."

"Kusajishi you can't just do that!" he pushed his chair back and stood up.

Yachiru's perfectly manicured eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She had gotten a rise out of him, something that didn't happen often. Her face broke out into a wide smile, "Shiro-chan if you wanted me to help you then you should have just asked me to!"

His jaw dropped, "What….I…never…when did you…..you assume…."

"It's written all over your face Shiro-chan! Alright I agree I will help you find someone to become your new subordinate! But let's start tomorrow I have a SWA meeting tonight and I have to tell Nanao what cookies to bring!" Once more she disappeared, her speed was truly something to be marveled at.

Toshiro sat back down remembering how she had beat everyone who had ever challenged her as a child; how she had been carefully watched by Capitan Kuchiki and how even the Goddess of the Flash Yoruichi had been impressed by her speed. He wondered what they would say now if they saw her, what the Former Nobel woman would do once she realized that she was now considered mediocre and how deep Byakuya Kuchiki would frown knowing that a girl from District 79 had surpassed him in her teen years.

As he thought back he had always remembered Matsumoto complaining about how fast the 11th Division Lieutenant was. How when she wanted to dress her up and do her hair it would take hours to find and catch the girl before she could even begin. He remembered how he had often walked in on their "Girl Times" and had wondered why women were so complex.

As he sat in his chair not touching his unfinished paperwork he thought about a lot of things. But most of all he wondered why Yachiru Kusajishi had made herself his unofficial replacement Lieutenant.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Kusajishi where are you!" Toshiro stood atop the 11th Division Barracks searching the training grounds. There wasn't a spot of pink anywhere, she was gone and with her had gone his list of potential Lieutenants.<p>

He had finally been able to narrow the number down to five, all were men. He had been sitting at his desk sipping his favorite brand of tea while looking over the applicants again, when Yachiru had popped out of nowhere. After five minutes of questioning and evasion she finally realized what he was up to, seeing the candidates files and the list she had grabbed them all and then taken off out the window. He had been able to chase her for only a few minutes, then he had lost her. Frustrated at the fact that she was playing keep away with his files he had rushed over to the 11th already knowing that she wouldn't be there.

He looked down at the lines of men doing drills and practice sparring, in the corner of the training grounds was Yumichika's famous tent. Toshiro jumped down from the barracks roof and flash stepped over to Yumichika.

"Ayasegawa do you know where your Lieutenant is?"

Yumichika looked up, "No Sir, I haven't seen her since lunch time….."

"She took Jade and wandered off, said something about going to some field," Ikkaku said as he plopped down next to Yumichika's desk, his sword slung over his shoulder.

"A field?" Yumichika repeated.

"Yeah some place where she used to play….out in one of the closer districts I used to have to go get her when she fell asleep out there," Ikkaku said scratching his head.

"Where exactly is this field?" Toshiro asked.

* * *

><p>"No no you can't eat that Jay jay," Yachiru said to the toddler. Jade had taken the picture from Yachiru's hand and had attempted to place it into her mouth. "You have to choose one of them!"<p>

As Toshiro watched the scene before him, he thought long and hard about how Yachiru Kusajishi had remained a Lieutenant for almost forty years. Instead of reading the files she had stolen and choosing a Lieutenant for him based upon performance and recommendation, she was taking the pictures of each candidate, holding them up to Jade, and then asking the child to pick one. All he could do was stare at the two females in awe.

"No no don't do that Shiro-kun will get angry," Yachiru wrestled one of the pictures of out Jade's grasp attempting to stop the child from ripping it in half. "Boy you're almost no help at all!"

The little girl giggled and clapped her hands, and then crawled over to Yachiru to lie down on her lap. She snuggled into the fabric of Yachiru's shihakusho and fell asleep almost instantly. Yachiru stared down at the little one and clicked her tongue against her teeth, "I swear no help at all."

Yachiru picked up the papers in front of her and began to actually read the information rather than just chose by picture. Toshiro watched her for several moments amazed; the way her face became serious as she contemplated; the curve of her back as she leaned on one arm; the flare of her curvaceous hips no longer that of a child; the way her hair blew in the wind and contrasted the green of the plants around her.

Finally after a while Yachiru threw the papers to the side and took to running her hands through Jade's silver hair. She smiled softly down at the younger girl, and Toshiro saw the big sister side of her shine through. He stood up and softly moved through the tall green grass around them.

The sound of movement caught Yachiru's attention; she looked up and saw him coming towards them. He didn't speak as he entered their little clearing and sat down with them, his back against Yachiru's back. He picked up the pile of papers that she had discarded and began going over them silently. After a while Yachiru leaned against him, "Sorry Shiro…I just wanted Jade to approve."

"She's too young to approve."

"That's not true, we were young like her once, we knew more about…."

"We shouldn't make her know more yet….not until she has to," he said. Yachiru stopped petting Jade and put her hand at her side.

"I promised myself and Ran-chan that I'd protect her…" She looked down when he touched his pinky finger to her's.

"We will, don't worry, nothing will happen to her," he said.

Yachiru looked down at their pinky fingers entwined in the grass. She smiled and leaned her head against him, "Yeah nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bleach or its characters.

I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, I've been wanting to write something about these two for a long time. I started a few months back and it just started changing and changing into something else, I finally got it to where I wanted it, so I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am.

LoVe

DMA

* * *

><p>Toshiro stared at the tree outside his office window, the sun was shining through the red leaves casting a red light across the floor. As the wind moved the leaves outside the patterns change, he had been staring at it for a while now, the color reminded him of blood. A shadow blocked the sun and suddenly Yachiru burst through the leaves and into his office. "Shiro!"<p>

Papers and red leaves scattered everywhere with her arrival, "Shiro Shiro Shiro! Look look look! Feathers hemmed my new uniform don't you like it!"

Toshiro, who had been attempting to pick up some of the papers that had scattered around the room, looked up from the floor and came face to face with a very naked pale leg. He gulped and then looked up; Yachiru's uniform wasn't the same usual uniform that she had donned for the past several years. Instead of pants she now had a skirt that sat about mid-thigh, though longer then Nemu's it was still extremely short and it completely exposed her beautiful long legs. Her sleeves were rolled back and pinned at the elbow leaving her forearm and wrists bare; around her waist was her pink sash, only now it was tied with a large pink bow at the back.

Toshiro swallowed once more and then slowly moved to his feet trying to keep his eyes off of her. "Don't you like it Shiro, feathers said it makes me look much more grown up," she said spinning around. "Baldy yelled though, I don't think he liked it as much something about pants…." She patted down the skirt.

He finally looked up at her face and saw that she had some light makeup on, Yumichika's work, and her hair had been braided and then pinned into a bun on the left side of her head. "You…..you…..you changed your uniform," he said lamely. Had she not been in the room he would have smacked himself on the forehead for pointing out the obvious.

Yachiru stared at him for several seconds while he gathered up his papers and sat back down at his desk, she tilted her head to the side noticing that he wouldn't look at her. "Shiro?"

He grunted as he settled himself back down in his chair, "Shiro? Don't you like it?" she hopped up on his desk and folded her right leg over the other which made her skirt ride up more.

Toshiro didn't fail to notice how close he was to touching her bare skin. "Shiro?" she leaned in a little closer to him trying to read his expression, but he just continued to look down. "Shiro…."

"Yes alright! You…..it…..you look fine…." He snapped at her.

The room became tense and silent, Toshiro entwined his fingers in front of him and closed his eyes trying to slow his breathing and ignore her stare. Yachiru however did not move, she studied him and saw a vein throb on his forehead, she saw sweat beading, and noticed that he was taking deep breaths to calm himself.

She reached out and touched his forehead, he stilled at her touch. "You don't have a fever," she ran a finger around the curve of his face and stopped at his chin, she lifted it and made him look into her eyes. Teal met red, "Shiro-chan what's wrong?" She blinked at him innocently wondering if he really was sick.

"Shiro…."

She was surprised when he took her hand in his, hesitated a moment but held it firm in his grasp. Then without warning he touched her palm to his cheek and closed his eyes. He relished in her touch, before her arrival he had been thinking again, thinking on about being Hueco Mundo, how cold and dark it had been, how empty. He let the warmth from her hand penetrate his cheek, and he savored the smell of the faint perfume he smelled from her wrist. He pressed his nose her wrist and inhaled, "What is it?"

"It's heather flower, it's one of the only plants that grows here and in the world of the living," Yachiru said. "I stole some from Yumi's vanity this morning and put it in my bath."

"Yachiru…" he whispered.

She let out a little giggle and he opened his eyes to look at her, she had a bright smile on her face. "Shiro-chan that's the first time you've said my name."

He shook his head, "I always say your name…." then realizing that it was never aloud he stopped himself. "…Kusajishi."

"That's not my name, Yachiru, that's my name it's the name of a very important person that Kenny knew…."

"You're more important…" he said it without thinking.

She looked down at him and he stared up at her their eyes staring into the others, neither one blinking. Yachiru glanced down quickly to her wrist held firmly in his hands, then looked back at him. He opened his mouth to say something but their connection was broken by a knock at his door. He dropped her wrist and stood, while she turned away hiding behind her long hair. "Enter."

"Sir," a young black haired girl opened the door and bowed to him. "Sir Capitan Unohana asked me to come over….she said she has news about Lieutenant Hinamori."

* * *

><p>"She was conscious?"<p>

"Yes for twenty seven minutes, she was conscious and lucid she was confused about where she was but that is to be expected after so long," Unohana said looking at the younger Capitan.

They stood side by side in the doorway of Momo's hospital room. Toshiro's arms were crossed across his chest his face emotionless while Unohana stared at her patient serenely. "It was quiet sudden, we had no warning, the attendant was checking on her and then suddenly all of her vital signs spiked and Lieutenant Hinamori was no longer asleep."

Unohana saw the younger man clench his fist, "Did she say anything?"

"She asked where she was and what had happened, I explained to her that she was back in the Soul Society and that the War was long over."

"Did….did she ask for me?"

"No, she did not but I thought that you would want to see her, unfortunately I was too late in sending out a messenger," Unohana glanced behind her, Yachiru's pink hair was just visible as she stood outside of the doorway listening. "I am sorry Capitan, but this is a good sign it means that hope is not lost we shall continue to watch her for any other changes and inform you as soon as possible if…."

"Did she ask…..did she ask for him?"

Unohana looked at the white haired Capitan then back to her patient, "She did inquire as to the current status of Souske Aizen."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth, that has been imprisoned and has been sentenced to remain there for the remainder of his life," Unohana told him.

"And it was after that?"

"Yes after that she fell back into her sleep and her vitals stabilized."

Toshiro continued to stare at the lifeless body several feet from him, he turned away "Keep me informed please Capitan," then walked away from the older women and Yachiru.

Unohana watched his back, Yachiru pushed away from the wall smiled at the healer, bowed and then turned to run after to young man. Unohana watched them disappear around the corner together, "Well then."

* * *

><p>"She's been sick a long time huh Shiro-chan?" Yachiru asked. He didn't answer, she turned and saw him staring off into the distance. Yachiru sighed and sat down next to him she stared out at the bright lights of the Seireitei, she rested her arm on her knee holding her cheek in her hand. She shivered, the cold was seeping into her legs now that they were bare there was no protection from the chilly evenings.<p>

"You should go back to your Barracks Kusajishi," he said, she glanced over at him. His tone was colder than she had ever heard before but she understood, she remembered when Hinamori hadn't been sick. When the darker haired girl and the man sitting next to her had been very close, they hadn't been as close as her and Kenny, but still they were close. She knew how painful it could be to lose someone important, but Shiro's pain was deeper than just that loss. Not only had he lost his oldest friend, but also his closest friend his Lieutenant, that was a pain that she didn't understand. That pain was too deep for her to grasp yet…but she was beginning to touch upon it.

"Nope….I won't go yet," she said. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin a top.

He had become used to her presence but this was difficult, he wanted to be alone. The small sliver of hope that Momo would stay with him had been snatched rather violently away from him, and it felt like a knife twisting deep inside of him. He heard Yachiru start talking again but he wasn't listening, her voice was static and it was annoying him.

He clenched his jaw then turned to her "Yachiru…I want to…."

"I don't think that Ran-chan would have wanted you to be alone," Yachiru said, she didn't look at him she just continued to stare out over the buildings and the lights. "She wouldn't be happy if I left you alone."

Toshiro stared at her in amazement his mouth open. Finally it made sense to him, why she had made herself his constant companion. Hisagi and Nanao had told him months ago that she had stopped coming to visit them, and he couldn't help but wonder when she would do the same to him. He had waited, dreaded, the day when she would stop coming to see him, when she would stop popping up randomly at the most inopportune time, but it hadn't come. She had continued to bother him daily constantly informing him about the gossip that floated around the Soul Society, telling him about something that Kenpachi had broken, or some prank that she had pulled on Ikkaku.

But now he understood why she did it, why visiting him was one of the most important things on her agenda. She was worried about him, she was worried about him being alone, she knew that he had yet to choose a new Lieutenant that he was always alone in his office. And somehow he sensed that she also knew how when he was alone he liked to dwell on his thoughts, and that eventually he would wander to his darker thoughts. Looking back he thought how her presence had often interrupted those dark thoughts and chased them away.

"Shiro?" she looked over at him, her wide red colored eyes full of innocence and curiosity.

"Just don't talk then," he said grumpily. He didn't fail to notice the smile she had on her face as she silenced herself. Toshiro closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't want to feel like this, he didn't want to be cold and numb like this.

"Silly Shiro," she said then grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled his head down upon her lap. His cheek was pressed against her bare leg, he stiffened in shock, then right as he was about to protest she began running her hands through his hair. "You're always so grumpy, and you think too much."

Though he wanted to protest her ministrations stopped him from doing so, he humfed at her and then hesitantly allowed himself to become comfortable. Yachiru giggled and they remained that way for a long while.

* * *

><p>There was a long thin white box on his desk, it had no name attached to it, it had no indication of who the sender was, or what it was. Toshiro had walked into his office with his morning cup of tea to find it laying there waiting for him. He had now spent the last twenty minutes staring at the box wondering who it was from, what it was, and why it was on his desk.<p>

"Kaito!"

His newly chosen Lieutenant came running into his office immediately. "Yes sir?" Even after two months he was still on his best behavior, always getting things in on time, always showing up early, and taking responsibility for the Lieutenant duties, and it was still something that Toshiro was not used to at all.

"Do you know who that came from?" he asked pointing to the box on his desk.

Kaito looked at the box and then back up at his Capitan, "No Capitan I haven't seen anyone in come into your office and I didn't deliver it."

Toshiro put his tea down on a side table and cautiously approached the box. He moved behind the desk and reached out one finger to flip the lid over. Lying folded in the box was a beautiful blue scarf, on top of the scarf was a note written in a neat scrawl that said 'Happy Birthday'.

"You can go back to your work Kaito there's no need to worry," he said as he flopped down onto his chair. Kaito bowed and then left eyeing his Capitan with suspicion.

It was true that it was his birthday but he hadn't ever told anyone that this was the day he had chosen. Only Hinamori, Rangiku, and Granny had known, and seeing how it was practically impossible for either of the younger women to send it to him he concluded that it had been Granny. He picked up the scarf and felt the silky soft material, though he knew that this gift probably cost Granny months of saving if he even attempted to return it to her she would be very hurt. He took it and wrapped it around his neck, there was a faint familiar scent to it, he rubbed the material against his cheek and relished in the fact that she had taken the time to think about him.

Toshiro sat down and began his paperwork, he slowly sipped his tea as he worked through the morning, every now and then glancing up at the window. At noon he ate a light lunch and then returned back to his work; around one he felt restless despite the fact that he still had a large stack of papers next to him. He leaned back into his chair and sighed, he glanced around the room, everything was still and in its place, he heard the men outside working, and Kaito giving orders to one of the younger recruits.

He got up walked around the room and stretched, he was still restless and he didn't know why. He went to the window and opened it, the cool air rushed in and hit his face. He looked over the courtyard before him, there was frost on the windows, but no snow, there wasn't often snow in the Soul Society even during the winter months. He sat down on the window sill and listened to the sounds outside, after several minutes he went back to his chair, still restless. Why was it? He still had a large amount of paperwork to do but no matter what he felt like something was off, something he was missing, or forgetting.

He had just returned to his desk when there was a knock at the door, he pricked up instantly hoping…

"Sir 5th Seat Ayasegawa from the 11th is here, he said he needs your approval seal on something," Kaito said. Hitsugaya told him to allow the other man to enter and began working on his paperwork, still feeling restless.

"Capitan I need a few of these approve," Yumichika said handing them over.

"Yes yes let me just look over this," Hitsugaya said taking them from the taller man. He began reading over the first few lines until he felt eyes upon him, looking up he saw that Yumichika was staring at him. "Is there a problem?"

Yumichika shifted awkwardly and then shook his head, "No sir…..it's just well may I ask where you got your scarf?"

Toshiro looked down at the present he had received and then back at Yumichika, "It was a present, why?" He eyed the older man suspiciously, why was he asking about his scarf.

"No reason sir it compliments you well," Yumichika said with a slight smile.

Toshiro went back to reading the papers in front of him but would every so often glance up at the 5th seat, who continued to hold his smile. After several minutes Toshiro stamped his seal upon the documents and then handed them back, "These seem to be in order, thank you for bringing them over."

"Yes sir," Yumichika bowed and then turned to leave. He had reached the door when he finally turned back around with the same smile and said, "It took her several weeks for her to finally buy that sir, she was very particular about the color." Toshiro dropped the cup of tea from his hand and was gone from the room before Kaito could investigate what had happened.

* * *

><p>When he found her she was leisurely lying in a boat, with Jade napping on her stomach. They were in a part of Hokutan, the part that was mostly woods and lakes, a peaceful and secluded area. Yachiru had rowed a boat out into the middle of the lake with Jade and the two females were currently using it as their private resting place.<p>

Toshiro gently landed on the top end of the boat taking care not to rock it and alter them, he didn't say anything as he stared at the two women. Jade was sleeping peacefully a top Yachiru, moving up and down with the older girl's stomach. The toddler's silver hair was wild clasped in her left hand was half of a sucker. Every now and then she would let out a light snore and then shift; though Yachiru's eyes were closed he had a feeling that she was not asleep, which was confirmed when she spoke to him.

"I like it here Shiro-chan, it's not like Kusajishi or Zaraki, it's safe here….safe enough for the two of us to be like this," she said. He left his perch and took his seat on the bench next to her head, they were silent for a long time. "Shiro-chan…."

"Thank you," he said before she could finish.

"For what Shiro-chan?"

"For remembering, I'm sure Rangiku told you a long time ago," he didn't look out at her, he continued to stare out across the water towards the woods. She reached up a hand and gently grabbed the scarf around his neck, she ran her fingertip over it delicately touching the material.

"I couldn't forget your Birthday Shiro-chan," she said a smile on her lips.

He was silent for a while, "You know it's not my real Birthday."

"Is too, you chose it just like I chose mine and Kenny's, sometimes we have to decide on the important things ourselves," she said softly.

Toshiro clenched his eyes closed and bit his lip, she didn't know what she did to him. How her words affected him, made him feel, how they touched him deep inside. "Yachiru…."

He felt something hard hit his back, he turned around and saw that she had hit him softly with a thick book. "Shiro-chan read to us?"

He took the book from her hand and looked down at it, "It's my Birthday aren't you supposed to do things for me?"

He saw as a large smile extended across her face, "I'll stroke your hair later after we take Jade back."

He was glad her eyes were closed, otherwise she would have seen the bright blush that had spread across his face. He turned away from her and opened the book, "Don't talk nonsense." She giggled as he began to read from the first page, Yachiru turned her head and hid her face against his leg. He reached out and tangled his fingers into her long tresses like she so often did to him.

* * *

><p>"Yachiru where are you going?" Yumichika asked as he caught the young Lieutenant pulling on her sandals.<p>

She stopped and looked up at him and smiled brightly "I have to go get a present from someone."

"But everyone is here," he said flinching as he heard the sound of breaking glass from down the hall.

Every year Yachiru's birthday was like this, with very and rambunctious party being held in the 11th Division's Barracks. No expense was spared when it came to February 12th. Ikkaku, despite his constant complaining about their Lieutenant, always made sure her Birthday was a large celebration, and Yumichika was sure that this year was even larger than the last. It had begun hours ago, right after dinner, Yachiru had been showered with gifts from the ruffians, who all considered her their younger sister despite her superior rank.

However in reality it had been Yumichika who had picked out many of the gifts, several weeks ago almost every man from the 11th had come to him begging to know what the Lieutenant wanted for her Birthday. Yumichika had given suggestions to some, advice to others, and for some he had just down right bought it himself and then given to them to wrap. None of them men knew what to give the growing female, she wasn't a child any longer so toys and candy didn't suffice, well candy did sometimes, but toys were definitely not the only presents she wanted any more.

Yumichika flinched again when he heard something else break and Ikkaku's swearing, Yachiru giggled and pulled on her other sandal, "I don't think they're going to miss me."

"But it's your party Lieutenant!"

"Mmmhmmm and I had a great time…but now I need to see….I have to be somewhere else," she said with a bright smile. "Thank you for all the presents Yumi…I mean for all the help with the presents."

She turned to leave, "But Lieutenant the Capitan probably has a gift for you!"

Yachiru stopped in the doorway, she turned around with a bright smile, "Ken-chan already gave me a present I never go anywhere without it." Then she was gone and Yumichika was staring at an empty doorway.

"Her name," said a deep voice from behind him "She never accepts anything I try to give her, said I already gave her something much more important."

Yumichika turned around and saw Kenpachi emerge from the shadows, his arms folded and tucked into his shihakusho. "Capitan where do you think she is going?"

"To that kid I suppose, the white haired one with the scarf."

"Capitan Hitsugaya…I had suspected that there was something between them," Yumichika said. He looked out of the open doorway again, "Looks like we're not the only men in her life anymore."

Yumichika turned to look at his Capitan, Kenpachi too was staring at the open doorway, his face calm and emotionless. Yumichika wondered what was going through the man's head, what were the thoughts that emerged as he contemplated the relationship between girl he had raised since birth and the young Capitan. Did he approve, was he angry, did he hate the boy?

Kenpachi turned and walked down the hall, "She's happy, all that matters."

She found him sitting on the roof of the 10th Barracks, a blanket spread under him, a thermos and two cups sat next to him, about a foot away was a metal frame holding a large metal bowl, a small fire crackled within. Yachiru smiled at him, he was facing the other direction and didn't see her yet but she saw him fiddling with something in his hands.

"Shiro!" she knocked him over with a hug from behind, "Shiro you should see all the presents I got for my Birthday!"

He untangled himself from her grasp "I'm sure everything was wonderful." She sat down next to him with a bright smile, he saw that her hair was down, something that he was realizing he enjoyed more and more. But her legs were bare, as were her arms from the elbow down. "Yachiru! You're going to freeze like that!"

Yachiru looked down at herself and saw that her bare legs had turned a light shade of blue and her arms had Goosebumps all over them. "Oh I'll be okay," she smiled at him. "Now Shiro-chan can I have my present?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes and reached over to pour her a cup of hot coco, he had wanted coffee but he knew that giving such a strong drink to the already hyper girl was probably a bad idea. "Here," he handed her the warm cup and she took it with a smile and began sipping.

"I supposed the party is still going strong," he said.

Yachiru lowered her cup and nodded, "Yep yep Renji brought over tons of sake from Bya-kun."

"Good job," he said sarcastically wondering what would possess the Nobel Capitan to supply the notoriously disorderly Division more alcohol. "I'm sure they won't be able to train tomorrow."

"Nope Bya-kun said he'd take me shopping then, said I could buy whatever I wanted," she said with a smile.

Toshiro glanced at her, it was well known by most in the Court Guards that Byakuya Kuchiki had a soft spot for the 11th Division Lieutenant. Despite suspecting her of being the thief who stole his Kio from the family pond, and his obvious distaste for her fellow Division officers, he often would take her on special outings for special occasions. Toshiro believed that it was most likely because Rukia lived in the Human world with her children and the Capitan of the 6th had no one to spoil.

"Well I'm sure he'll buy you lots of things," Toshiro said bitterly knowing that his small trinket would hold no candle to whatever the Nobleman bought her. He rubbed his thumb over the sleek metal surface.

He looked down when her hand touched his, "Don't worry Shiro-chan Bya-kun can't dazzle me, besides someone who can't keep ever win a game of hide and seek isn't all that impressive."

Toshiro looked away, inside he was smiling though, only a week ago had he finally won a game. He had been able to predict where she was going too hid and had beaten her to her the spot he was happy that he was beginning to know her very well.

"Yachiru turn around," he said. She blinked at him twice and then did as she was asked, "Hold up your hair." She did as she was told and waited; he swallowed, the pale perfect skin of her neck staring back at him. He held back the desire to run his fingertips over it, shaking himself from his daze he reached around her and clasped the silver chair around her neck.

Feeling the cold metal touch her skin she looked down at the necklace and picked up the charm that hung from it. "Shiro-chan it's beautiful!" The charm was the insignia of 11th Division, a silver diamond shape with seven purple crystals across the top. "Shiro-chan…"

"It's the yarrow symbol, for the 11th, so you can always have them with you wherever you go," he said looking away, embarrassed at his sentimentality.

"And you too Shiro-chan, I'll have you with me cause you gave it to me," she said. There was silence between them, he opened his mouth to speak again but she cut him off. "Shiro-chan I'm cold."

He looked over at her, her head was turned and she was staring down at the pattern of the blanket under them a light blush on her cheeks. He opened the cloak that was wrapped around his shoulders and she climbed onto his lap, her back met his chest as she settled between his legs. He wrapped the cloak around them, his arms around her middle.

They remained like that for some time until he spoke again, "There's another part to your present."

"I already love this," she said snuggling into him.

He was glad that she couldn't see the bright red blush on his face, "Yes….but I….I asked Hyorinmaru for a favor…look up."

Yachiru's eyes went upwards to the starry sky, he heard her inhale a small gasp. "Shiro-chan it's beautiful."

From above them small snowflakes had begun to fall out of the darkness settling around them, those that touched the fire melted, and the ones that fell into his hair disappeared, she untangled her hands and caught several in her hands. A bright smile on her face she let out a small laugh, "Thank you Shiro-chan."

He blinked and stared at her, his grip around her middle tightening.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahh I know many of you are freaking because I haven't updated Rebellion, but sometimes you need to take a little break from the other things to get the creative juices going. I swear I'm going to try and get the next chapter up in the next 2 weeks. I have a little free time coming up so I should be able to crank some nice stuff out soon. Loves!

I do not own bleach...sadly

* * *

><p>"It happened again?"<p>

"Yes she was awake for approximately 67 minutes before falling back into her coma," said the tall blonde haired doctor. "Capitan Unohana told me to inform you if she woke again, I sent the messenger out as soon as possible but she wasn't able to find you."

"That is my fault," he said bitterly, he had been relaxing with Yachiru and Jade in their field. Yachiru had come barreling into his office with the toddler demanding that he come play with them, it was spring and the weather was warming. That and the fact that Ichigo Kurosaki had come for a visit with his wife and had brought Jade a complex looking kite from the human world inspired Yachiru to decided that today, instead of training with the rest of her Division, she, Jade, and himself were to learn how to fly the contraption.

Reluctantly he had ordered his Lieutenant to finish the paperwork and turn it into the Head Capitan by seven, he then joined Jade and Yachiru on their excursion. It had then taken several hours of bickering and struggling to finally figure the kite out. By the time they had gotten it into the air and flying Jade had fallen asleep under a tree the box held tightly in her arms, it had proved more entertaining to her than the kite.

Giving up Yachiru had sat down in the grass and had begun weaving flowers together into a crown. Toshiro had sat down next to her and handed her flowers to weave. After a while he laid down to use Yachiru's lap as his pillow, they had been relaxing, and he had almost been asleep, when a young officer interrupted them with a summons to the 4th Division.

"The Capitan has been having someone sit with her every day," said the doctor.

Toshiro stared at Hinamori's still form, she was getting worse, the circles around her eyes were darker; her skin was whiter; and she was noticeably thinner. He knew she was wasting away, and that sooner or later she was going to die, she would wake up and then fall back asleep and never wake again. He stared at her body and for an instant he had a thought, he snapped himself from his delusion and shook himself from the dark thoughts. They were too cruel, it _would_ be too cruel to wish that, he felt sick to his stomach that he had allowed himself to hope for it. He took a deep steadying breath.

"Thank you for informing me," he said then he turned, "I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Yachiru sat in his chair staring around the room, he hadn't been back since she had arrived, and that had been almost an hour ago. After having questioned Kaito, who didn't know the whereabouts of his Capitan, she had decided to wait for him. She began to finger the necklace that he had given her. It had been almost two years since then, since they had begun their strange relationship. It wasn't defined like other relationships around them, they weren't like Hisagi and his human, nor like Re-chan and the older Shiro, and definitely not like Feather's and Baldy's relationship, they weren't like that at all.<p>

But still it was there, their connection had grown stronger over the years and no one was surprised when they were seen together around the Seireitei. Kenny didn't stare at her anymore when she said she was going to the 10th, and Feathers didn't smile with that strange smile. The only one who ever mentioned it was Baldy, he often asked where they went, what they talked about, what they did, and why they were always alone.

Yachiru sighed and stood up, she didn't know where Shiro-chan was and she didn't want to sit around all day doing nothing. She glanced back into the room once more and then took off to return to the 11th, she'd find him later. She arrived and went directly to Yumi's/her office, but her feathered friend wasn't there, she turned around and went into the mess hall and found him missing from there as well. He hadn't been outside, she hadn't seen his tent, and she hadn't seen Baldy either. She scratched her head and then realized there was someone else she could pay attention to.

Biting the inside of her lip she went down the hall to Kenny's office. "KEN-CHAN!" she yelled as she threw open the door. Instantly she knew something was wrong Bya-kun stood in front of Kenny's desk, Feathers stood next to him, and Baldy was sitting against in a corner a bottle of Sake in his hand, all of their faces were extremely somber.

They all looked at her when she entered and she knew instantly that there was something off "What's wrong?"

The four men exchanged glances then Yumichika began to try to explain. "Capitan Kuchiki had just come to inform us….to tell us….well to say that…."

"Hinamori Momo has woken from her coma and this time it looks like she's staying awake," Ikkaku said from his corner. Yachiru saw him take a swig of the large sake jar that was next to him, he looked like he was in pain and wouldn't look at her directly.

Yachiru's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened, the four men started at her waiting for her reaction. She inhaled a deep breath, "That's why Shiro's been missing, he was with her. He must be so happy that she's awake, she's woken up a few times before but she always went back to sleep, how long has she been awake for?" The smile on her face didn't belong but it was there, constant and bright like it was any other day.

"She's been awake for almost 29 hours, the longest duration of time so far, she had briefly woken again several days ago and despite predictions that she was nearing the end of her life she woke again and has been steadily gaining her strength back," said Byakuya.

"Well that's good Shiro-chan will be so happy!" she said but they all saw how the smile on her face didn't match her eyes.

"Lieutenant," Yumichika's voice was strange. "Are…are you alright?"

Yachiru nodded, "Yes I'm very happy for Shiro-chan he's been waiting for her to wake up and now that she's back he'll be very happy. Now we three can be friends."

Ikkaku was staring at her, his eyes stone the sake jar almost to his lips. Bya-kun and Ken-chan strangely had the same stony expression. "What's the matter we should be happy, a comrade….a friend has returned to us."

"Yachiru…..you're crying," she looked at Kenpachi who had been silent until now.

Yachiru reached up and touched her face, it was wet, wet with tears she hadn't known she'd shed. "It's because… I'm so happy….tears for Hinamori….that she's come back. Because I'm happy," the last part of her sentence trailed off into a whisper. She inhaled again and then painted the smile back, "Shiro-chan he's so very happy too, I know he is, I think I'll go congratulate him." And with that she turned and disappeared from their sight.

Yumichika held out his hand to stop her, "Lieutenant!"

"Let her be," Kenpachi stood from his chair and walked past Byakuya and there was an exchange of glanced between them, "Thank you for the update." Then he walked out of the office and disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>Yachiru stared up into the sky, the sun was setting and it was getting dark, the brighter stars were showing against the pink and purple colors. She was lying on her back in the tall grass, her hands under her head, tears drying on her face. Despite their presence she didn't yet understand their existence.<p>

She felt him before she heard him sit down; he sat a few feet away from her against the tree where Jade usually napped. "You've been out here a while."

"It's the only place I can think," she said.

"You weren't ever much for thinking." They lapsed into silence, he sighed and then looked up as well, "You were younger than Jade when we first came here. We slept right here under this tree…."

"It was raining then…..and still a little cold," she said.

"Yeah…." There was another long silence between them. "We weren't the kind who needed others Yachiru. We weren't like that but when we came here that changed….we changed."

"I want to change back Ken-chan I don't want to need anyone anymore."

"That's not true."

"It is….if we don't need anyone then….then it won't hurt like this anymore….it won't feel bad like this inside of me now," she said. This time she knew why the tears were coming, it was because that wound that was on her heart was once again baring itself. "I don't want this pain anymore Ken-chan the pain of Ran-chan, the pain of Shiro, or…..I don't want any more Ken-chan…let's just go back to how we were just you and me alone forever."

Kenpachi was silent for a few moments, "But then what will you do when I die Yachiru?"

Yachiru shot up and turned to him, tears in her eyes, "Ken-chan won't die."

"Yachiru…"

She was in his lap her face buried against his chest, "Ken-chan can't die!"

"No, not today, or tomorrow, or even in a ten thousand tomorrows….but one day….I will…hopefully if I'm lucky in a blazing battle, but one day that time will come. And then what will you do?" Yachiru looked up at him, "Will you stay alone forever?"

"I'll die too Ken-chan."

"No, that won't happen…. I don't want that to happen, you weren't meant to be alone in life Yachiru. You….you're different….I don't want you to be alone."

"But Ken-chan you're my whole world…."

He touched her head, "That's not true anymore, is it?" Yachiru looked away from him ashamed, "Your world it's gotten larger."

"Ken-chan…."

He gave her the half smile he had always given her, the smile and the soft side of him that she alone had ever seen. "You're allowed to be in love Yachiru, you're allowed to love others."

"But it hurts Ken-chan," she touched her hand to her chest, over her heart right where she felt the pain.

"Not all of it does, and it won't forever."

"Shiro loves coma-chan, he doesn't feel the same about me," she removed herself from his lap and sat down next to him. "He doesn't feel the right way about me."

She felt a heavy weight on her head, Kenpachi had settled his large hand on her head as he looked out over the grass waving peacefully in the wind. "It's not the end yet….far from it…."

Yachiru stared at the man who had taken care of her since birth, the man who had always protected her and guided her, who had always given her strength. This wasn't the usual way he encouraged her, normally he would just yell at her to kill something or stop goofing around. This type of support was different, but like he had said they were different now. She looked out over the grass and lost herself in the comfortable silence that surrounded them.

* * *

><p>Seventeen days, nine hours, and twenty minutes. She had been awake long enough to be in what Unohana was calling the clear zone. She wasn't predicted to fall back into her Coma now, though there were always abnormalities; it was believed that she was going to be released from the hospital in a few days. Unohana had a few more tests and wanted to keep an eye on her for a little bit longer, but it wouldn't be long now.<p>

Toshiro had been with her almost every day, leaving most of the office work in the Division to Kaito and the other seated officers. No one had said anything and there had been no orders from the Head Capitan to return to his post, he was sure it was because they all knew how delicate the situation was, how frail and weakened Hinamori was. He was almost positive that having Unohana on his side was another reason why he had been spared the old 'Duty and responsibility first' speech from Yamamoto.

"Shiro?" He looked up at her, Momo was already looking better. There was more color to her face, she was walking around on her own now and the circles around her eyes were starting to fade. Her lips were still thin and white and when she smiled at him it looked wrong, but things returned to life at their own pace.

"Shiro don't you have things you should be doing?"

Toshiro shook his head, "No everything is being taken care of by my Lieutenant."

Her face fell, "Yes Renji was here yesterday, he told me about Rangiku I wanted to say I'm sorry Shiro she was a good friend."

Toshiro gave her a reassuring smile, "It's alright she's at peace now. Did he tell you about Jade?"

"Jade?"

"Rangiku's daughter, she was born while you were in…..while you were asleep. She's about five almost six now. She reminds me a lot of her mother, it's almost scary."

"Who's raising her now Shiro?"

"Yumichika and Ikkaku were made her guardians when Rangiku died, she wanted them to raise her for some reason," he leaned back into his chair. Though he hadn't agreed with the decision at first he had soon realized that Jade was in the best hands possible.

"Oh dear, a girl living in the 11th Division," Momo said, "How unfortunate"

Toshiro looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well they aren't really known for being gentle, and raising a girl in that kind of atmosphere is a little….well a little questionable," she said.

"Yachiru grew up with them all just fine," he said.

"Yachiru? Oh you mean Lieutenant Kusajishi, yes well she's always been a little different as well.

Toshiro sat up straight, he was becoming annoyed with her. Momo didn't know anything about Yachiru and had no reason to criticize her. "There's nothing wrong with Lieutenant Kusajishi."

Momo blinked twice, "Come now Shiro you know she's a little different from everyone else. She's always been around so much violence it must have taken its toll upon her."

"There is nothing wrong with Yachiru Kusajishi Momo! She's just as kind and gentle as any other women I know, she's a little different but it's not bad at all! She's strong and loyal and trustworthy, she's one of the most important people in my life and she's one of the best people I know."

Momo blinked at him the shock from his scolding clear upon her face, "I'm sorry Shiro, I didn't know you had grown so close to her. I didn't mean anything malicious at all I just meant that she was a little different from the rest of us."

"Momo…."

"Capitan Hitsugaya I need Lieutenant Hinamori for her checkup now," Unohana, who had witnessed the entire altercation, felt that now was a good time to intervene. Two attendants entered the room and helped Momo into a wheelchair, they bowed to him before wheeling her towards the door.

"You'll be back for supper won't you Shiro?" she looked over her shoulder with pleading eyes.

He nodded and waited until she was out of the room, "Capitan…."

"May I remind you Capitan Hitsugaya that Miss Hinamori is in a very delicate stage right now, there are still many concerns about her health that have yet to be addressed and adding unnecessary stress to her may affect her negatively." Toshiro looked down, he felt like a child being scolded for picking on a weaker sibling. "However, when defending your dearest friends you must sometimes apply a small amount of stress to their abuser." His gaze snapped up, Unohana was staring down the hallway, "Lieutenant Hinamori has been asleep for a long time unable to deal with the things that have happened around her. The world has moved forward and though it is sad that she has been left behind there are events that occurred without her present. Feelings have shifted and new bonds have grown without her presence."

"Hinamori has no one, she would be very lonely without me here," he wanted to defend his actions, explain them to the older women.

She looked back at him, "In the last few days I have yet to see you once in the company of Lieutenant Kusajishi, I wonder if that girl is also not lonely without her friend."

* * *

><p>"Shiro it's beginning to get a lot nicer out isn't it," Momo said as he pushed her chair through the streets of the Seireitei. It was completely clear, not a cloud in the sky and it had gotten significantly warmer out. Momo still had yet to be released from the care of the 4th but in the last several weeks she had made progress and was now able to leave the grounds for walks and outings. Toshiro had suggested a walk but her legs still weren't very strong so Unohana had only agreed to allow her to go if he pushed her in her wheelchair.<p>

"It's going to be summer soon," he said.

"I love summer here in the Soul Society, it's not like any other place," she smiled weakly. There was silence between them, "Granny came and saw me yesterday it was very nice to see her. She's looking well."

"I haven't been able to see her lately," he said.

"You should go for a visit, or even better we can go when I'm released from the hospital," Momo said.

"Yeah that would be nice, I'm sure she gets lonely all by herself."

Another long silence stretched between them while they toured the area. "Toshiro…."

Suddenly there was a large blast from the wall to their left, Momo jumped and Toshiro moved in front of her. The rubble settled but red smoke continued to pour through the newly formed hole in the wall. "Yachiru! You're supposed to aim better!" The voice was not one that he recognized; but the giggle and the protest that answered was one he knew very well, it was one that he had dreamed about.

"I did exactly what you said Kazu-kun!"

Toshiro let the warmth wash over him with the sound of her voice, it had been too long since he'd seen her. "Shiro let's go see what's going on it looks like it could be interesting," Momo said with a smile. Toshiro knew that she was very bored in the hospital, he was the only one who came to see her now and when he was gone she was often alone and left to her own thoughts.

Knowing that he had no choice any longer he wheeled her nearer to the hole in the wall and they both looked through. Jade was running around in circles giggling and dancing with utter joy, Yachiru was fixing her disheveled hair, while Ikkaku and Yumichika stood off to the side watching. Toshiro noticed however a new face that he had not seen before. The man stood near Yachiru a bright smile on his face, he had shaggy brown hair that was cut at his shoulders and a badge that identified him as a member of the 4th division.

"Oh looks like they are practicing Kido, lets join them Toshiro!"

Hesitantly Toshiro pushed Momo's chair over the rubble, they made their way over to where Yumichika and Ikkaku were sitting watching the entire lesson. Ikkaku glanced over at them as they arrived and Toshiro saw the cold stare that was in his eye. Yumichika saw them and greeted them with a smile that Toshiro knew was probably forced.

"Hello Capitan Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Hinamori," he said with a smile. "It's good to see you out and about Lieutenant I hope you are feeling better?"

"Oh yes very, every day I feel stronger," she said with her weak white lipped smile. Yumichika stared at her and then returned the expression. "Who is that teaching the Lieutenant?" she asked. Toshiro thanked the heavens that she beat him to it, he didn't want to arouse the suspicion of the two men with questions about Yachiru's company.

"Oh that's Kazuma Juseki, he's a newly promoted officer in the 4th. Jade had a bad fall a few weeks ago and when Yachiru took her into see Capitan Unohana they met. Somehow he's now become Yachiru's private tutor of the Kido Arts." Yumichika glanced at Toshiro quickly and then returned his focus to the trio in front of him.

"Kazu! Kazu!" Jade sang as she danced around Yachiru and the new boy.

"You have to concentrate upon what your hands are doing," he said holding out both hands and making the symbol for a Sekienton Kido incantation. "You have to focus on a particular spot and not just around the area."

Yachiru who was standing next to him had her feet in an awkward position and her hands were posed wrong. To fix her position Kazuma placed his hands on her hips and fixed her stance, Toshiro felt his fingers twitch. Then to change her hands he stood behind her to reach around and fix her arms, Toshiro clenched his hands.

"I thought that the 11th looked down upon those who could use Kido?" said Momo watching the couple intently.

"Well the Lieutenant thought that it would be a good way for her to make new friends and learn…."

"Yachiru doesn't need any more new friends," said Ikkaku from his seated position. He was running his fingers over the hilt of his zanpakto, waiting for Kazuma to touch Yachiru inappropriately.

"Shiro! SHIRO!" Jade tackled him to the ground removing his view from the couple. "Shiro Shiro!" The silver haired girl giggled and hugged him around the waist. He sat up and ruffled her hair.

"Hey," he said standing.

"Shiro! Tenant Shiro's here! You been gone a long time Shiro!" Jade said.

"Yeah sorry," he said, he looked up and saw that Kazuma was staring at the two, while Yachiru had her back to them.

"That's my fault Jade, I've been very sick and Shiro's been watching over me," Momo said.

Jade looked over then narrowed her eyes and hid behind Toshiro haori cloak. "Shiro who's that?"

"That's Lieutenant Hinamori," he said. Jade stared at Momo then shook her head and ran to Yachiru's side.

"Tenant….that girls….." Jade whispered the last part of her sentence.

"She's been real sick and Toshiro's been taking care of her," Yachiru said. None of them failed to notice that she had used his full name. "He's her very dear friend," her voice was bland an emotionless not like she usually was.

Yumichika glanced at Kazuma, who was staring at Yachiru, then back to the young Capitan. "Come on Jade it's time for lessons, you and Ikkaku can learn how to spell your names today."

"Excuse me Yumi!"

"Yay! Names names!"

"This is where we will depart, see you at dinner Lieutenant," he turned to Toshiro and Momo. "I am glad to see you are in good health Hinamori, Capitan Hitsugaya always a pleasure."

The trio departed but the awkward tension did not. "Lieutenant Hinamori, I believe it is almost time for your check up with Capitan Unohana, I can return you if you'd like."

"Oh but Shiro…."

"It really is not an issue I have to head back to the 4th in any case and this will allow the Capitan time to return to his duties, or perhaps rest," Kazuma smiled gently at her. "I assure you I will not allow any harm to happen to you."

"Well if that's alright with you Shiro, I don't want to keep you from your duties," Momo said.

"It's fine, I appreciate it," Toshiro said without taking his eyes off of Yachiru's back.

Kazuma bowed his head then turned to Yachiru, he said a few quiet words to her and then reached up and put a flower behind her ear, he ran his fingers through her hair and then smiled at her. Toshiro didn't see Yachiru's reaction but he felt anger the second that Kazuma touched her. The brown haired man passed by the Capitan and took control over Momo's chair.

"You'll come by tomorrow won't you Shiro?"

He didn't answer her right away, "Shiro?"

"Yes I'll be there in the morning."

"Okay…..goodbye Shiro, goodbye Lieutenant Kusajishi." Her farewell was heard by neither party, Toshiro was too focused on the evil flower in Yachiru's hair to notice, and Yachiru was too focused upon ignoring the feeling of despair that was clawing inside of her.

"Yachi…."

"Lieutenant Hinamori looks a lot better, Re-chan's been taking good care of her I see," Yachiru's voice had forced cheer in it. "Allowing her to go outside for walks must mean she's a ton stronger now…."

"Yachiru…."

"She does look very tired though you shouldn't take her out on such long walks….."

"Yachiru…."

"But the fresh air is probably best for her…."

"YACHIRU!" Toshiro grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him. "Yachiru…."

"Shiro-chan why did you leave me?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"I never left Yachiru….I've just been busy with Momo."

"That's not what I meant Shiro-chan, you left me…you aren't my Shiro-chan anymore," she placed a hand on his chest. "This reopened."

He looked down, her hand was placed over the scar that ran across his chest. "Yachiru…."

"It had healed and it was fading, but now it's reopened," she looked up at him but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Shiro-chan?"

He gripped her hand tightly, "You don't know what Momo…."

"Do you love her Shiro-chan?"

His eyes snapped back to her, "I….I…..she's….."

"Do you love her?" He didn't answer her.

"I think you do Shiro-chan…..otherwise you wouldn't let her do this to you," Yachiru said. He saw anger in her eyes, "You wouldn't let her drag you back down into that darkness, into that painful world, unless you really loved her."

"Yachiru," he had never known her ever to say such hateful words. "Momo hasn't dragged me anywhere."

"Yes she has! You aren't the Shiro-chan that I knew, you aren't the man that I…..you aren't strong anymore!"

"Yachiru! Momo needs me!"

"No Shiro-chan she doesn't! You let her take you back to where you were!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," he turned away from her. He felt anger boiling inside of him, anger at how she wasn't in his life anymore, anger at how Kazuma had touched her, anger that he missed her so much, and anger because he knew she was right. "You've never understood me! You're just a child!"

"I'm not a child Shiro-chan, I know who I am I know what I want, I don't wallow in the past and in the darkness," Yachiru spoke with a harsh tone. It was a tone he had never heard her speak with before. "You've lost yourself again Shiro-chan, and you've lost everyone else too."

"Yeah seems I lost you as well," he turned around to face her, "But you seemed to have replaced me easily."

Yachiru stared up at him confused, she saw him glaring at the flower in her hair. "This Kazu-kun..." He scoffed at her use of the nickname and turned around again refusing to look at her. She narrowed her eyes at his back, he was infuriating. "I think you're the one acting like a child Shiro-chan."

He turned around to yell back at her but she was gone and he was alone.

* * *

><p>"Toshiro what happened between you and Lieutenant Kusajishi?" Momo was leaning back against the large pillows of her bed staring at the wall.<p>

"What?"

"You and Lieutenant Kusajishi, what happened between you?"

"You mean yesterday?"

"I mean in general, I've noticed it a lot, you've been distant and distracted ever since you started coming to see me. I've felt it like you've wanted to be somewhere else," Momo looked at him. "And then yesterday when we saw the Lieutenant, the way you looked at her, I've never seen you look at anyone like that Shiro."

Toshiro looked away from her, "Do you love her Shiro?" He didn't move, he knew the answer, he had always known the answer, and after yesterday after their fight he knew that she was right. Momo he brought back all the darkness that she had chased away, all the happiness he had found had been with Yachiru. All the love and warmth, all of that had been because of Yachiru.

Momo had been a relic of the past, a reminder of the bad times, and in the moment he had thought that she was going to die he had instantly felt slightly relieved. He had even hoped for it to arrive sooner, and then he had hated himself for it. She was his closest friend, his oldest and the most important person to him. But as he thought back upon it that wasn't true anymore, she wasn't the one he pictured when he thought about the future. She wasn't there anymore, instead her somber and professional presence had been replaced by a bubbly and energetic pink haired vision.

"Shiro?"

"Yes," he said without anymore hesitancy. He knew it was true, he knew that why he felt like this, he knew why he had felt empty and bleek for the past few weeks. Because she hadn't been there, the brightness was gone from his life. "Yes I love her," he said. He looked at Momo, there were tears in her eyes and instantly he hated himself for hurting her, but he hated himself more for hurting Yachiru.

"Momo…."

"I understand Shiro-chan while I was away you needed someone to hold onto, Kusajishi was just that. Now that I'm back you won't need that anymore, you don't need to hold onto her so dearly you can hold onto me," Momo turned to him. "You and I Shiro just like it used to be," her smile was sad and weak.

He stood and took her hand in his own, "No Momo, it can't be that way anymore there is no more you and me. That's gone now and…..and there are different bonds there now."

"Shiro?"

He embraced her gently, "You will always be important Momo, but now….now there's someone more important. More important than you, or me, or anyone else, she's the most important thing." Toshiro pulled away from her, "I'll see you later Momo." When he was at the door he looked back, Momo was staring at the ceiling again, tears in her eyes.

He shut the door behind him, he turned and saw Unohana staring at him. "Capitan Hitsugaya, I thank you for your help, you've given Hinamori Momo the means to live, now she must decide for herself the reason."

He bowed his head slightly and moved past her, "Capitan." He looked over his shoulder at him, "Don't fear all will be well."

* * *

><p>Everything however was not, the 11th had been sent into Hueco Mundo to search out a pack of Gillians. Their objective had been to eliminate the enemy and then return home without incident, however they had been ambushed suddenly and despite their strength and the strength of their Capitan they had been decimated by the enemy. Half of those who had went through the Senkaimon were dead or missing; Yumichika was one the verge of death, he had taken a direct cero hit to the chest and it had blown away most of his left lung and shoulder; Ikkaku was a bloody mess barely breathing, Toshiro was sure he had seen a few fingers missing as well; Maki Aramaki was missing his left eye and hand; another seated officer who had bright blue hair and several piercings had three deep claw wounds in his chest and across his face.<p>

Toshiro had watched as the numerous Soul Reapers had been carried past, some alive fighting death and some already in body bags. But despite the chaos and bloody mess what scared him the most was that he had yet to see Yachiru or Kenpachi, he felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he stared into the bright light emitted from the Senkaimon. He and everyone else knew unless Kenpachi came back Yachiru wasn't coming back, for Yachiru was his most loyal supporter she would follow her Capitan into Hell no questions asked, disregarding her own safety to go with her friend.

Finally the bright light dimmed and the gate shut, Toshiro turned to Mayuri who was standing near the controls. "Reopen the gate."

The clown faced man looked at him with cold eyes, "And for what purpose would I do that?"

"Capitan Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi have yet to return you are trapping them there!"

"There has been no contact with them since the fighting began therefore there is no reason to assume that they are amongst the living."

"Open the Gate!"

"My my becoming quite emotional aren't we? I wonder about this newfound attachment to that barbaric mongrel of a Capitan…..or could it be an attachment to his luscious looking Lieutenant," Mayuri said with his large creepy grin.

"Capitan Kurotsuchi, I believe that Capitan Hitsugaya is correct even without having had any contact with either the Lieutenant or Capitan Zaraki it is still too early to assume that they are no longer in need of a passage home," both men turned around to see Capitan Unohana standing nearby with both the Capitans of the 13th Division and the 8th Division.

Toshiro saw Mayuri grit his teeth, "there is also no proof to assume that they need a passage home, and continuing to keep the Gate open without any reason would only exhaust our resources and removed power from both your hospital and my laboratory."

Capitan Unohana smiled, "I understand that however I know that to ensure the return of two of our own we are both be willingly to sacrifice a little. Please reopen the gateway."

Mayuri gritted his teeth once more and then began pressing buttons, while muttering about "Insufferable women."

The Gate was only open for thirty seconds when a hulking shadow appeared and stepped out of the brightly lit portal. Zaraki Kenpachi stood before them bloodied and bruised, his shirt was torn and hung around his waist, he no longer had his haori, and he held his bloodied sword limply in his hand.

"Thought you were gonna leave us there," he said. He moved slightly and from under his right arm a cascade of pink hair fell towards the ground, her arm dropped down, limp and unmoving. "She needs your help," he said staring at the worried looking women before him.

In the blink of an eye she was before him gently taking Yachiru into her arms and calling for assistance. "What happened?"

Zaraki started talking about the attack and how it had seemed to target Yachiru, but all Toshiro heard was static as he stared at Yachiru's body. Her legs were cut up and bleeding; there was a long gash on her forehead, blood had darkened her hair; and he saw that her uniform was soaking we around her middle.

"Yachiru!" he moved to go to her but strong hands stopped him. He looked up, Ukitake had stopped him from moving, he looked back at Yachiru. "Yachiru!"

Unohana lay her down on a gurney. She lifted up Yachiru's top shihakusho and assessed the wound. Toshiro watched her face, her expression didn't give him hope, and he noticed how her jaw became tense. He struggled against Ukitake's grip "No I have…."

"Hey kid calm down Unohana's the best, she'll take care of it," said Kyoraku.

Unohana turned to one of the medics near her, "We need to get her into surgery as quickly as possible."

"Hey is she gonna be alright?" Zarakai's voice carried over all of them. "Hey Unohana!"

"I will inform you as soon as possible Capitan Zaraki as of right now however I need to take her into surgery to ensure that she remains alive." Unohana followed behind the medics that were carrying her. Toshiro watched as Yachiru's body drifted further and further away from him, he couldn't get the image of her limp and bloodied body out of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow it darn took me forever to get this right, but I feel like it was worth it. I had to keep rewriting and I actually scrapped the original chapter I had. I hope you all enjoy this and that it's been worth it. Love always DMA.

Don't own bleach or it's characters, sorry to say.

* * *

><p>It had been seven hours since Yachiru had been rushed into surgery, seven hours and still there had been no word. Toshiro sat atop the roof of his barracks staring into the darkness, everything around him was static and silence. In his hand he clutched the necklace that he had given her. When Unohana had taken her into surgery a young woman had come out and told the large group of people that when the time came they would all be informed, she gave them a rundown of what they were going to do and what Unohana needed from all of them. Finally when she had stopped talking she had called out to him.<p>

He had been standing at the back of the group with Ukitake listening politely despite his internal turmoil, the crowd parted and allowed the young woman to come through. "The Capitan told me that I was to give this to you to take care of until the Vice Capitan was out of surgery, I am only allowed to give it to you Sir." He held out his hand and the young woman dropped cold metal into his palm, it was Yachiru's necklace, covered in blood, her blood.

He had frozen, all he could do was stare at it, the pendant smudged with her blood fresh from her wound. He swallowed and felt his knees shaking, in the background of his mind someone was calling his name. A fragile hand touched his shoulder, he turned and looked into Momo's eyes.

"Shiro what happened?"

He stared at her then glanced down, her eyes followed his. Momo inhaled a gasp, "Oh Shiro, I'm sorry."

But her words were nothing to him now, they weren't what he needed, what he needed was Yachiru, her smile, her laugh, her smell, her soft and gentle hands, her humming, her brightness, he needed her, and the woman standing in front of him was a pale comparison. He saw it now, how fragile and small Momo was compared to Yachiru.

"Shiro can I…"

"No there's nothing you can do," he said bluntly then walked past her and out of the hospital barracks aware of the deafening silence that had descended around the room.

* * *

><p>Now he waited, he sat with her necklace clutched in his hand glimmer in the moonlight. It was clean now, he had washed it, it had almost killed him watching her blood mix with the water and circle down the drain. He swallowed again and closed his eyes reliving the memory, he knew that no matter what it would haunt him forever.<p>

There was a small sound behind him, he didn't turn, he had already felt them during their approach. "Hey kid Unohana sent us," Kyoraku said in his gruff voice.

"Apparently the Lieutenant is out of surgery, she is currently in critical condition and being monitored but she survived the operation," Ukitake sat down next to the younger man. "She is strong, she'll pull through."

"You don't know that!" Toshiro snapped, he hated when people said that as if they knew everything, nothing was certain especially not now.

"Unohana is the best kid and she's personally taking care of the girl," Kyoraku said. Toshiro inhaled a breath and tightened his grip around the necklace. "You'll give that back to her soon."

He looked down and the metal gleamed in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>He stared down at the paperwork on his desk, he was staring at it but he hadn't read a single word. Yachiru was being released today, Unohana had brought her out of the worst of it, she had been in a coma for two weeks, after waking Unohana had ordered her to remain in the hospital until she was healthy again. Now after a month of rehabilitation and forced rest Yachiru had finally been cleared to return to the 11th. Ever since the new had been announced it had been the talk of all the Divisions, mostly because there was a large Welcome Home party that had been planned for that evening. Everyone had been invited, including him….and Momo.<p>

Toshiro sat back and finally gave up on the paperwork; he ran his hand over his eyes. He stared at the top drawer of his desk where Yachiru's necklace had safely been placed. He hadn't gone to the hospital since she had woken up, but while she was asleep he had been at her bedside every day. After he found out she was awake he had been too afraid of going to her, too afraid of the way their last encounter had ended, too afraid that she would still be angry and wouldn't want to see him.

He looked at the clock on the wall, it was about that time. He stood and adjusted his haori and then left the room.

He stood atop one of the distant barracks watching as the group left the 4th. Renji was walking next to Yachiru as Yumichika pushed her in a wheelchair, they all could see her struggling to be set free from it. Ikkaku carried Jade in his arms a few steps behind them, Kenpachi walked behind them, with Unohana and Ukitake following not far behind, they spoke casually to each other, Kenpachi said nothing his face still the stony grim scowl that was usually there. Renji was making large gestures and talking extremely loud about his latest visit to the human world, Yachiru was laughing happily at his story, as was Jade, Yumichika had a slight smile, and Ikkaku's face was slightly less serious looking.

Toshiro couldn't take his eyes away from her, she was there smiling and laughing again, she was alive and real, healthy and strong again. For the first time in almost two months Toshiro let his body relax, he exhaled and let his shoulders fall, allowed his posture to ease, and his frown to fade. She was alive and she was safe. He turned away from the group, looked back at her again then disappeared.

* * *

><p>The party was still in full swing despite the lateness of the evening. It was only about an hour before dawn when Yachiru finally decided that she had had enough of the group and slipped away unnoticed. She made her way down the hallway, "You done?"<p>

She looked over her shoulder and saw Kenpachi sitting at the other end of the darkened hallway. "Ken-chan I'm just sleepy…I think I'm going to go to bed…." She said with a bright smile.

Kenpachi stood and took a few steps towards her until they were toe to toe. "Yachiru…."

"Ken-chan! Don't make that face, I hate that face!" she smiled brightly at him.

"Yachiru you almost…."

"But I didn't….I didn't and that's all that matters," she said her smile never wavering.

He placed his large hand atop her head, "No you didn't, don't be so stupid next time okay."

"I was trying to watch you Ken-chan," she said.

"Yeah like I said, stupid," he removed his hand and continued down the hallway. "Yachiru…."

"Hmm?"

Kenpachi paused, "He was there every day when you were asleep, every day." Then he left her alone in the dark hallway.

Yachiru stood alone for a moment, she sighed and placed her hand over her heart, it still ached despite having been fully healed it still ached. She left the darkened hallway and opened the door to her bedroom. The first thing she noticed was that the window was now open and it had not been before. Cautiously she took a few steps into the room staring at the window.

Suddenly her eyes were covered by warm hands and she couldn't see. She knew who they belong to though, she knew the curve of his palm and the roughness of his calloused fingers. "Shiro…." She reached up to remove his hand but his voice stopped her.

"Do you trust me?"

She let his voice run through her and she shivered, it pierced her and soothed every anxiety she had had since waking up. His voice, the one thing in the entire Soul Society she had wanted to hear more than anything.

She exhaled and grasped her hand around his wrist, "Always."

"Keep your eyes closed," he whispered. She did and he removed his hands, he swooped her up by the knees and held her close to his chest. "Don't open them," his breath was at her ear, it made her shiver with pleasure and warmed her at the same time.

She could feel that they were moving, flash stepping through the Soul Society, she couldn't see but she knew. She let her head rest against his chest, against where the scar was under his shihakusho. She was happy again to be in his arms, to inhale his scent, to feel his warmth, and his heartbeat. Finally they stopped and she was almost sure she knew where, she moved to open her eyes but his hands covered them again.

"Not yet," he said. She nodded and remained still. He leaned in and rested his forehead against her shoulder, "Yachiru…..you….sacred me….. I thought you were dead."

"Hallows can't kill me Shiro," she put her hands over his. "I want to open my eyes Shiro, I want to see you….please?"

"No first I have to ask for your forgiveness," he removed his hands but she kept her eyes closed. He moved around to stand in front of her. His hands were now on her forearms. "Yachiru….please….forgive me, I was the one being a child. I was jealous…..and angry…and I took it out on you," he squeezed her arm gently. "Please forgive me?"

She smiled, "Of course I'll forgive you Shiro-chan, I couldn't ever not forgive you." They were silent for a few moments and Yachiru wondered what he was doing, "Can I open my eyes now Shiro?"

"One more moment," he returned to standing behind her. She felt his strong hands move her hair to the side and then a familiar weight was around her neck again. She touched the metal and clasped her hand around it, "I thought it had been lost in Hueco Mundo."

"Unohana made sure it was given to me to keep," he said.

"I felt naked without it," she whispered.

"And it felt wrong in my hands," he said.

She smiled, "Because that's not where it belongs."

He rested her forehead against the back of her head, "Do you really forgive me Yachiru?" He still couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that she was there with him again healthy and alive, believe that she forgave him, couldn't believe that she didn't hate him.

She turned around in his arms without warning and before he could look at her she had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down upon hers. He stiffened for only a second from surprise, then allowed himself to relax and wrapped his arms around her and pulled securely against him.

Finally she pulled back, and he felt dizzy and hot at the same time. "Yachiru…."

"As long as you promise to forgive me," she said.

"For what, Yachiru you've never…."

"I'm going to be selfish," she paused and swallowed, tears were glistening in her eyes and he saw the hesitation. She reached up and held his face in her hands, "Shiro I'll only forgive if you promise me that you'll be mine, for as long as possible, you'll be mine."

"Yachiru…"

"You weren't the only one who was jealous Shiro….I was too….I hated Momo when she woke up…I hated that you were with her…and that I had lost you," the tears were falling from her eyes.

He tightened his grip around her, he hated seeing her cry, but another small part of him was happy, because now he knew. He knew it wasn't just him, she felt the same. "Yachiru…" he used his thumb to wipe away one of her fallen tears. "You can never lose me," he leaned down and kissed her again, "Yachiru there's nothing to forgive….I've been yours for a very long time."

Her lips twitched and broke into a teary smile, "Shiro…"

He kissed her again, then pulled her against his chest his lips resting at her forehead. "Yachiru…I love you. I will always love you….and I'll never leave you again."

* * *

><p>She stared up at the darkened sky, the stars twinkled back at her silently, she smiled thinking about Rangiku. She sniffled and wiped away a tear and then hugged her knees to her chest.<p>

A rustling off to the side caught her attention, she looked and saw his white hair through the tall grass. She wiped away her tears and smiled brightly, "Shiro!"

He pushed the tall grass away from him and looked up at her. She was sitting underneath their tree hugging her knees, her hair billowing around her as the warm wind lifted it into the hair defying gravity.

She smiled brightly then scowled, "You're late."

"I had a meeting and then Jade came to see me," he said. "She wanted to hear some stories before she went to the human world."

Yachiru smiled, "Can't believe she's old enough now to go alone."

He sat down next to her and brushed her hair behind her ear, then he leaned in and kissed the spot behind her ear. "She'll be alright Yumichika has sent Nano a memo to stay close."

"Renji won't be happy, they're supposed to be on their honeymoon," Yachiru smiled.

"I'm sure Nano will handle it," Toshiro pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned into him and sighed, "Shiro when are we going to tell everyone?"

He hid his face in her hair and inhaled, "Do we have to?"

She turned around in his arms, "Shiro I want to tell them! I want everyone to know!" She stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi informing others about our situation would only lead to paperwork," he saw her face change. "And seeing how you have an immense distaste for paperwork I thought that you'd want to hold off for a few months."

He watched and saw the gears turning in her head, "Paperwork…." she muttered he saw her shudder slightly then she turned back around. "It can wait a while longer."

He smirked, it wasn't that he didn't want everyone to know, it was just he was happy with just the two of them enjoying it for right now. He knew the moment that everyone got involved it would become a giant fiasco, a happy and joyous fiasco, but a fiasco none the less.

She took his left hand and held it in front of her palm up. She began to race the lines etched in his skin, "I thought it was going to hurt a lot more Shiro. Hisagi had said it hurt, but it wasn't all that bad."

"Hisagi's a girl."

Yachiru giggled, "Don't let Kuhaku hear you say that."

He picked up her hand and stared down at the golden tattoo that encircled her left ring finger. He sighed, as happy as he was it still regretted that they had marked her beautiful skin. "Oh Shiro stop it, it's just like another scar."

"I don't like scars…" he said. She turned around in his arms again and looked up at him, she raised her fingers and traced the thin scar that marred his face. She leaned up on her knees and kissed him, then she smiled. "This is the best kind of scar," she lifted his left hand and kissed the identical gold circle that was tattooed around his finger. "This is a happy scar…it says you can't ever leave again."

He placed his hands on her cheeks, "That we can't leave each other."

She smiled and nodded, "Can I be selfish again Shiro-chan?"

"Forever." She smiled brighter and then kissed him again making him dizzy and hot at the same time.


End file.
